


《四字奶狗养成日记》下

by Sheewater



Category: CCTV - Fandom
Genre: CCTV, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheewater/pseuds/Sheewater
Summary: 第三篇尼撒时间设定是2019年主持人大赛录制“朱广权评委，朱广权评委，请嘉宾席就坐不要乱窜”那天。既然第一篇提到了要在大裤衩做//爱，所以脑洞来了，突然决定要满足撒老师的这句flag。虽然我也不懂他们到底是在哪里录的，就假装是在大裤衩录的好嘛。后入，落地窗play，所以这篇有一点点无脑沙雕恶趣味...有点OOC轻喷！不要上升真人，不能接受就直接打叉关闭页面好吗？！！！奶狗文学嘛，最重要的就是开心啊！
Relationships: 尼撒, 撒尼
Kudos: 4





	《四字奶狗养成日记》下

休息室里没有人说话。

只剩下了撒贝宁拧开老干部保温杯，喝水，咽下，再拧上的声音。

尼格买提小心翼翼地看着他严肃的板着脸的撒哥，连呼吸声都尽量压低了。

“哥...广权哥他就是想当面感谢一下上次我教给他的小蛋糕的配方，他成功的给康辉哥做了一个...我们真的没说啥...”男孩有些苦恼地挠了挠脸颊，用很轻很温柔的还带点撒娇的语气解释着。

保温杯被粗鲁的放回了小茶几上，“啧，我又没生气，突然说这些有什么用。”

男孩咽了口口水，细密的冷汗沿着不低的发际线滑落。放在膝盖上的双手紧张地抓了抓西装裤，完了，这么说的话肯定是又生气了。

标志性的黑色细领带和西装掉落在灰色的地毯上，西装裤和内裤皱皱的搭在皮鞋上方，衬衫的扣子被完全解开退至臂弯，露出性感的背部，麦色胸膛和隐约的腹肌。

胯被有力的双手提起又禁锢着，大腿止不住的颤抖，只能撑起也颤抖的手臂扶住巨大完全透明的巨大玻璃窗窗。

暮色逐渐降临，双眼朦胧的目送最后一束橘色光线消失在地平线。楼下的车流又开始拥堵了起来，商铺五彩的霓虹逐渐点亮。

见眼前的人有些心不在焉，穿深色衬衫和马甲的有些男孩不满的掰过男人好看的侧脸交换了一个深深的舌吻。

身下的动作又越发用力起来，温暖的胸膛贴上男人好看的背部把距离拉得近些再近些。

放开大口呼吸眼神迷离的男人，又把亲吻落在男人出了薄汗的额头上，然后是脸颊再到敏感的颈侧，然后又回到冲血的耳垂轻轻啃咬又拉扯。

男孩好听的声音带上了一些情欲，稍微沙哑有又魅力，“哥...不要生气了嘛...”

毛绒绒的头发又蹭上被舔咬过还湿漉漉冰凉凉的侧劲，像那些大型犬类一样的使劲撒娇。

但身下的力度依旧不减，又是几个精准的撞击碾过撒姓前辈的前列腺。

无暇被顾及的小撒贝宁颤抖着又吐出一股清液，粘腻的又嘀嗒在地毯上，眼角也逐渐染上好看红色，生理的泪水又填满本来就迷离的双眼。

“哥...我全的都是你的，心是你的，身体也是你的...全部都是你的...嗯...”

感受到怀里的男人明显的绷紧和颤栗尼格买提腾出一只手去稳住男人的上半身，生怕这张帅气的脸直接砸向大裤衩定制级的钢化玻璃。

被撞得气息不稳的男人胸膛剧烈的起伏做高潮后的喘息，让新鲜的空气重新回到心脏回到不清醒的大脑里。

手臂和大腿都被快感侵袭致酥麻，已经没有力气继续支撑。

索性顺着温暖宽大的手臂向后倒近男孩结实的胸膛，举起双臂向后环抱住比自己高了差不多一个头的男孩，仰起头继续吸取周围的空气。

意识逐渐回拢，周边几个比较高层的建筑物外墙的LED灯也陆续点亮，来往的车流和隐约的气鸣声时刻提醒着撒贝宁这里是北京的CBD，羞耻心和被发现的担忧不停地在大脑里敲着警钟。

如果以这种情形在单位被曝光重口味性生活可不是闹着玩的。

“小尼...够了...回...回家再继续吧.....嗯！”撒姓前辈有些虚弱的用气音询问着男孩的意见。

男孩没有回应，扶在腰上的手又滑到胸前玩弄起前辈立挺立起来的乳头。有些惩罚性的提起来揉搓，极其色情的用食指和中指夹住，然后用稍微粗糙的大拇指指腹摩擦起顶端。

另一只一直禁锢着胯部的手又加了些力度抽动起来，更加用力地往前辈柔软的后穴撞去。

“哈...啊！”短暂休息过后的突然撞击让生理泪水不受控制的飞出眼眶。

“哥...你先说你不生我气了...”男孩有些坏心眼地继续向前辈撒娇。

“十年前是你说我们要在这里做爱的。”

男孩低笑着继续不慌不忙的又舔起前辈的耳朵，从耳尖到耳轮再到耳廓，又模仿性起下半身的交合，让上下噗叽噗叽的水声都被无限的放大。

巨大的羞耻心和弟弟的无理取闹交结在心痛，撒贝宁习惯性的翻了一个白眼，咬了咬牙反而更加生气了。

“你就等着回去被我收拾吧...唔！哈啊...”

呻吟都被撞成深浅的喘息，撒姓前辈努力的压低自己的声音，就怕有没事来顶层晃荡的同事看见极其色情腻歪在一起的两人。

尼格买提看着眼前努力隐忍又享受着这份刺激快感的前辈，嘴角翘得老高了。提起那人的胯又加快了冲撞的力度，在胸前游走的手又滑到下腹按压起前辈的小腹。

听着前辈哼哼唧唧的喘息也带上哭腔，又贴着人的耳朵说，“哥...我是绝对不会离开你的，没人能把我从你身边抢走，康辉哥都不行更别说广权哥了。”

“哥...你记住，我的心里只有你，我的眼里只有你。我永远是会追随着你的光的向日葵，我是会永远狂奔向你的萨摩耶...”

“不...不要老是这么容易吃醋好吗？多信任我一点嘛。”

男孩不知道为什么也委屈起来巴眨眼睛又要去讨前辈的一个亲亲。

被撞得开始抽咽的前辈其实还在气头上，正扭头努力聚焦眼睛想看清四字弟弟此刻的表情，又被毛绒绒的头发糊了一脸。

嘴里的空气被男孩一一掠去，柔软的舌头交缠在一起，口水顺着嘴角流到下巴，又滑过喉结。

撒姓前辈此刻才不想和弟弟讨论原则问题和解决眼前这只无理取闹精虫上脑的小奶狗，只担心眼下最现实的问题——他俩的铁饭碗和维护了这么多年的声誉！！！

这里是北京的CBD啊！！我的好弟弟！！！

好在最顶层没有设置办公室而作为了员工的公共休息区，而此刻又正好是大多数部门上下交接班的时间所以几乎没有其他人在。

他们选的还是一个比较隐蔽好像几乎没有摄像头直对的角落，看来居然还是小奶狗一个蓄谋已久的计划，甚至还来踩过点了。

真的是长能耐了啊。

即使意识随时都在被撞到准备跑路的边缘，但做了这么多年法治节目主持人的大脑还是敏感发现了这些问题默默的吐槽起来。

不过刚刚很迅速地把人拉到顶层，然后突然就从口袋里掏出润滑剂和安全套开始做爱就已经很明显了。

有谁上班录制节目会天天带着这些东西以备不时之需啊。

不过话说回来，这里毕竟还是公共场所，周围高层建筑也不少。

最重要的还是这里是单位，是大裤衩啊。

这种得随时防止被发现的紧张感和这种面向北京灯光璀璨的CBD做爱的羞耻感混在一起还是太超过了！

权衡过后，男人决定还算温柔的地咬了一口黏糊糊缠着自己的奶狗舌头，强制结束了这个吻。

因为喉咙已经干到不行，只能贴着奶狗高挺的鼻子的用气音催促着搞快点。

眼前的奶狗显然是愣了一下，默默咽了一口口水，然后听话地抱紧他的撒哥加快了下身抽动的速度。

虽然不是第一次被他撒哥这么撩了但是纵火犯的名声真的不是虚的，次次都可以一键燃烧他的小心脏。

只不过天真的小奶狗还乐得不行，沉浸在他撒哥突然的意外配合中，殊不知他撒哥只是为了能快点回家再慢慢算奶狗今天的账。

温暖的手掌撸起前辈一直被冷落的阴茎，各种透明的液体一直在随着男孩的挺动顺着从铃口涌出，前后都过于强烈的快感沿着脊椎爬上大脑。

囊袋和臀尖相撞克制却用力的啪啪声，肉棒润滑剂搅合小穴的噗叽噗叽的水声和着两人都不规律的喘息在无人的角落回荡。

男孩终究还是不怎么会控制自己力道的，零星的白浊被撞射到巨大的玻璃窗上，倒是恶趣味的给玻璃外黑下来的夜色又添了一道不一样的白色星点。

撒贝宁环紧男孩的脖子，防止自己因为一片空白的大脑而突然摔跤。

感受到怀里的前辈剧烈的颤抖，男孩也腾出两只手去抱紧他。

从他的角度可以看见前辈整个充血的耳朵和蘸着几颗泪珠的眼睫毛，随着高潮的后劲轻轻颤动。

他其实真的很喜欢前辈在他眼前放飞自我耍小脾气，有时对自己又有点点霸道和控制欲的样子了。

伸手抚去前辈额头上的细汗，又把细碎的亲吻落在眉眼间，脸颊和眼角的细泪也被一一舔去。

“放心吧哥，我一定会一直在你身边的。”

“哼...你要是真敢丢下我一个人你就完了。”

十年，变的是什么？

变的是在单位旁边杂乱的单人公寓，变的是现在在三环边上花团锦簇整洁明亮的家。

变的是在超市随便买的单人份的锅碗瓢盆，变的是现在意式俄式欧式甚至是定制的成双成对的厨具。

变的是一日三餐简单的炸酱面蛋炒饭拍黄瓜，变的是现在安静午后的黄油曲奇，戚风蛋糕，流心可颂和两杯手冲咖啡。

变的是总台旧楼两旁环绕的单调无味的枫叶和银杏，变的是现在春夏秋冬上班下班一起踩着落叶和积雪走过打闹过的放风后花园。

变的是来往变换行色匆匆的场务和后勤，变的是在角落腻歪拉手拥抱偷懒的短暂时光。

十年，不变的是他对他的爱。

TBC  
（依旧不打END说不定有无肉的日常番外）

彩蛋.

快接近180的男孩被迫蹲在饭厅一张不大的高脚凳上。

“别动！！”

“呜呜！哥我腿麻了！！”

“不行！快老实交代是这些乱七八糟的东西谁教你的？”

“唔！没有人教我！！啊啊啊！！”

“不说不给下来！老实点！坦白从宽，抗拒从严！！”

“唔啊啊...腿真的麻了！要抽筋了！”

“呜...真没有！！”

“就...就那天...我在广权哥的在看里面看了他推了一篇文章...”

“什么文章？！”

“...《讨好年上恋人的100种小技巧》......”

“然后呢？继续说，我听着。”

“恩...然后...就是说...‘不定期的突然给TA准备一个想要了很久的惊喜’...”

“还惊喜？！这是惊吓！！”

“你别下来了，今天就给我这样蹲在凳子上蹲一天！！小崽子长能耐了啊！嗯？！长能耐啊！！！”

“什么乱七八糟的东西都学！！！”

“呜呜呜别哥！！哥！！！疼！！！不要扯耳朵辣！！！QAQ我错了呜呜呜！！！”

弟弟：今天也是被哥哥欺负的一天呢。（下次还敢，汪呜！）


End file.
